You Know I Love You So
by nicolecriss
Summary: Daltonverse fic. Blaine surprises Kurt with a date after a difficult week in McKinley. He is surprised with the appearance of his friends from Windsor, after not seeing them for a long time. But Blaine has another surprise at the end of the night.


**Hello Everyone :3  
><strong>

**This is a Daltonverse fic. I repeat, it's a Daltonverse fic. So, it will have characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. It is not canon!Glee, so if you read this and go "Who on earth are [insert original character's name here]?" I warned you. I suggest you read CP Coulter's Dalton if you haven't already before reading this story. It started out as a canon!Glee fic but after reading the last three chapters of Dalton, I decided to convert it into this.  
><strong>

**Anyways, the title is based on the song _Yellow_ by Coldplay, which Blaine sings to Kurt at the end of the fic.**

**Please review if you get the chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used in this fic. They belong to Colbie Caillat, Katy Perry and Coldplay. Nor do I own any of the characters, which belong to the amazing CP Coulter and RIB.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the perfect autumn day. It wasn't cold, it was sunny and there was not a cloud in sight. In fact, it seemed like a summer day. Kurt Hummel just woke up to a text from his boyfriend Blaine. It was not a text that he was expecting.<p>

_Good morning, beautiful! _(Kurt blushed when he read these words; he still can't prevent himself from blushing every time Blaine gives him a compliment) _ I'm going to pick you up today at 11. Be ready and bring lots of sunscreen. I love you. ~Blaine_

Kurt smiled; he couldn't believe that Blaine had planned this surprise for him. It couldn't have come at a better time, since Kurt had a difficult week at McKinley. He lost a solo that he had really wanted to Rachel, and he got into a stupid fight with Mercedes. Sure, Kurt thought that there really was no surprise that he had lost the solo to Rachel, since Rachel always won the solos. But the fight with Mercedes was something that he did not expect to happen, and he regretted the fight. So, by the time Friday afternoon had come around, Kurt was more than glad that the week was finally over.

He glanced at the clock. _10 o'clock._ "Oh, shit." Kurt said, standing up, and grabbing his towel. He had less than an hour to prepare for his date with Blaine. He had yet to choose his perfect outfit, which, on a planned date, could take more than an hour. He had less than that to choose an outfit, do his morning moisturizing routine, and prepare his hair. "Oh god, Kurt," he said to himself. "Stop standing around and actually get things done!" He ran to the shower, hoping that he would somewhat find enough time to do everything that needs to get done before Blaine comes.

Kurt had just started his moisturizing routine when Finn, Kurt's step-brother, walked into his room, without knocking, and said, "Kurt, Blaine's here."

"Finn!" Kurt replied, pushing the taller boy out of his room. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering?"

"Sorry!" Finn replied. "I forgot. And Blaine's here."

"He is?" Kurt glanced at the clock. Sure thing, it was 11. "Oh shit. Tell him I'll be there in a bit." He tried to hurry through his moisturizing routine and fixing his hair, but his hair decided that it would not cooperate with him. After minutes and minutes of taming it, he successfully got his hair to cooperate with him. He grabbed the first outfit that he touched in his closet and put it on, not worrying about how he might wrinkle the outfit. He ran out of his room, only to return to grab his sunscreen and rub it on himself. He also remembered to grab a hat, so he grabbed a black fedora that sat on his dresser from when he wore it yesterday.

Despite the fact that Kurt rushed everything that he had to do, it was 11:30 by the time he came down in the living room. It looked like Blaine had already told Burt of what they were going to do for the day and was just waiting for Kurt to arrive. Kurt couldn't help but gasp at the outfit that his short boyfriend was wearing. It was very simple, a white v-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Kurt couldn't help but feel lucky that he had a boyfriend who looked good in everything that he wore.

"Are you ready to go, Kurt?" the green-eyed boy asked. Kurt noticed Blaine looking at his outfit and he decided that it was time that he should also look at what he chose to wear. He was wearing a white collared shirt, with a red vest and black jeans. He didn't have time to accessorize, so he didn't have any of his usual necklaces or bracelets on. All he had was the simple fedora.

"Yes," replied Kurt, walking to Blaine's side and taking his hand. "Bye, dad," he said to his father. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Kurt," Burt said. "And Blaine?"

"Yes, sir?" Blaine asked.

"Take care of my son. And don't do anything stupid."

Kurt couldn't help but blush at what his father said. He and Blaine had only gone as far as making out, and they barely thought about having sex, since they both had agreed that they wanted to take their relationship quite slowly. However, their agreement on taking their relationship slowly was having its consequences; both boys were starting to feel the lust that came with teenage relationships.

The couple left the house with their hands intertwined. Once they were in Blaine's car, Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt, who was taken aback, but answered with much vigour. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours, until Kurt pulled away and said, "Don't we have somewhere to go to?"

"I'd rather that we do this though," murmured Blaine against Kurt's lips. Smiling, Kurt pulled Blaine away and told him, "I think that we might have some time for this later."

"Later," agreed Blaine, finally pulling away. At last, Blaine got in the driver's seat and drove.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Kurt, noticing the guitar and the picnic basket in the back seat of Blaine's car.

"You'll see," Blaine replied, taking one hand off the steering wheel and taking Kurt's hand. "I think you'll like it there."

They drove for a quite a long time or at least it seemed to Kurt. Kurt had never been a fan of driving for long distances; he usually slept it off. However, he was with _Blaine_ and that made all the difference. They didn't talk much; rather, they held hands and listened to the radio, singing along to the songs that they knew.

Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat came on and Kurt smiled. He reminisced about his memories with the Warblers, and how Reed, his best friend at Dalton, sang this song to audition for lead.

"What's on your mind?" Blaine asked, just as Kurt was starting to sing along with the song.

"Remember that time when Reed auditioned for lead with this song for the Valentine's Fair?"

Blaine nodded, smiling now, and Kurt knew why he was smiling. Reed had, in fact, chosen to sing this song due to his feelings for Blaine's brother Shane. Kurt started singing along to the song, suddenly forgetting where he was.

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us I see nobody here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

Blaine started to sing along with Kurt. Kurt's smile, if it was possible, got even wider as his boyfriend sang along with him.

_I'm trying not to tell you but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

Blaine stopped singing, and left the highway at the next intersection. Kurt, despite being caught up in the song, noticed the changed.

"Are we there yet?" He asked his shorter, black haired boyfriend.

"Nearly," Blaine replied. "I'd say around 10, maybe 15 more minutes."

Fallin' For You had finished and another song had started.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

It seemed like the radio was playing songs related to the previous school year. Now, it was Blaine who was singing along to the song. He and the Warblers had sung it the first time that Kurt visited Dalton, to "spy" on the Warblers.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

Kurt now reminisced about that day. He remembered that he couldn't keep the smile off his face while Blaine was singing that song, and that moment was when he fell for Blaine. His feelings for Blaine developed more as he spent more and more time with the curly haired boy.

The car stopped. Kurt looked around and noticed that they were back in Westerville. _Had the drive really seemed that long to me?_ He thought. They were in a park that the Warblers had once sung in.

Blaine picked up the basket and his guitar, got out of the car, and walked around to Kurt's side to open the door for him.

"Like a gentleman," Kurt said, as Blaine offered his hand for Kurt, who took it. Kurt kissed Blaine, quite teasingly, out of nowhere, and Blaine, much to Kurt's disappointment, pulled away.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, after he pulled away from Kurt.

"Of course," Kurt replied, wondering why Blaine would ask such a thing.

"Then close your eyes and follow my directions."

Kurt shut his eyes and trusted Blaine to take him where they were going to spend the day. Since he couldn't use his eyes, he used his perfect pitch hearing to figure out what they were doing for the day. The picnic basket that he had seen earlier indicates that the couple were having a picnic, yet that doesn't really tell Kurt much about what else they were going to do for the day. There was only so much food that two people can consume, right?

As Blaine guided him along, he heard voices. Lots of them. They were talking, laughing and screaming. As he struggled to hear who the voices belonged to, one – or was it two? – familiar voices approached the couple.

"Alice!"

Kurt finally opened his eyes and saw the Brightman twins, Ethan and Evan, also known as the Tweedles, right in front of him, at a distance that was beyond uncomfortable for other people.

"Ethan! Evan!" Kurt hugged the twins, who hugged him back.

"We miss you in Windsor, Alice. We miss you and your magic cookies!"

"Aww," Kurt said, smiling at the two. "I miss you, too."

At that point, the rest of the Windsors, had approached the Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt!" Another familiar voice called out the ex-Windsor's name. Kurt turned to the source of the voice and saw Reed, Kurt's former roommate, running to Kurt. Reed, who had, to put it nicely, coordination issues, nearly tripped over his own feet, and Kurt had to run to make sure that he didn't fall on his face.

"Oh, Reed," he sighed, remembering how much he actually missed his roommate at Dalton. He helped the blonde boy up and gave him a quick hug. "I missed you."

"Windsor isn't the same without you, Kurt," Reed replied, hugging the countertenor back.

Blaine and Kurt had become separated at this point. Looking for Blaine, he noticed Wes and David were giving him a hug, and were talking to him. He used this opportunity to look around the park. Katherine was sitting on a picnic blanket, watching David fondly. She looked over at Kurt's direction and gave him a quick wave, which Kurt returned. Shane, Blaine's younger brother by 11 months, was also there, walking towards the group, probably to stand by Reed's side.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, and took his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Kurt," Wes said, giving him a quick pat on the back.

"We miss having a countertenor in the Warblers," David added. "Harvey and Medel extend their greetings to you."

"I would appreciate it if you would return them, David," Kurt replied.

"We miss our little Alice," Ethan said, appearing out of nowhere, with Evan right behind him.

"Oh really?" asked Kurt. "Do you miss me, or my cookies?"

None of the boys replied. Kurt smiled; his cookies were quite a hit with the Windsor boys.

"Well, unfortunately for you," Kurt added, teasing the boys. "I didn't have time to bake any. Blaine kept this a secret from me."

A chorus of "Aww"s and "Damn it"s sounded from the boys, with the Tweedles looking the most disappointed.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Dwight, Windsor's resident spiritualist said. "That way no one would go insane over them. For all we know, those cookies would have been infected with something that made all of you go insane."

"Do you really think that I'll put something in my cookies, Dwight?" Kurt asked him, as the other boys laughed around them. Despite Dwight's statement, Kurt knew that he was also disappointed that there were no cookies, since Dwight also loves them. "I love you guys too much to do something to harm you." Another chorus of "Aww"s echoed around the group.

"Hey, Kurt!" A new voice, a girl, called out to Kurt from behind Dwight. It was Laura Bancroft.

"Laura!" Kurt approached the blonde girl and hugged her. To his surprise, Laura and Dwight were holding hands.

"You two are together?"

"They are?" Blaine said, surprised.

Dwight didn't say anything, but Laura nodded, smiling.

"What?" Evan said, surprised, too. Apparently, Kurt realized, no one knew that Dwight and Laura were together. "Seriously?" added Ethan.

"Well done, man!" Wes said, clapping Dwight on the back.

"Wow," David exclaimed. "Didn't know that you would actually like a girl."

"Our White Knight's growing up," Ethan said, as the twins pretended to wipe tears away from their eyes. Evan added, "We're so proud of you."

Seeing Dwight's discomfort at the situation being brought up, Blaine said, "I think we should go and have lunch now."

The boys then sat down in one circle and ate the lunch that each of the boys, minus Kurt, had packed. Lunch had stopped the boys from continuing to tease Dwight and Kurt saw him mouth a "Thank you," to Blaine, who nodded.

"Kurt, you have to try these brownies," Blaine said, trying to force one into Kurt's mouth.

"What about the calories, Blaine?" Kurt asked, ducking around Blaine's hand. "I'm gonna gain weight, uggh."

Reed, from beside Kurt, said, "Kurt, you look fine. You have to try them, though. Shane worked so hard on them and they do taste delicious." On his other side, Shane kissed Reed's cheek and placed a brownie in the blonde's mouth. Kurt, realizing defeat, finally allowed Blaine to place a brownie in his mouth.

"Oh my _god_," Kurt said, eyes widening. "These. Are. So. Amazing."

"See!" Reed and Blaine said at the same time. Both boys laughed, seeing Kurt take another brownie from the platter.

"Shane, you have to tell me how you made these!"

"Sorry, Kurt," Shane smirked, seeing Kurt's unexpected reaction. "That's my little secret." Kurt frowned, put out, and turned to the other people in the group.

"Has Wes actually gotten together with anyone?" He asked David, who had an arm around Katherine.

"Surprisingly, he hasn't," David replied, smiling at his best friend. "I think that this is the longest time that he hasn't had a girlfriend."

"It does save us Windsors from dealing with anyone coming in and screaming at the wee hours of the morning," Reed replied. Everyone winced at the memory.

"Thank god Kurt was there," Wes said. "Or else we all would've died."

"See, Alice!" Ethan exclaimed. "We need you back in Windsor. What if Wes has another girlfriend that pulls a stunt like Tabitha?"

Kurt, remembering how he had screamed at the girl, and scared her out of Windsor for good, answered, "I thought that that happened approximately once a month. You guys lasted well without me, so I think you'll be fine."

"It was fun to see you screaming at her though," Blaine said.

The Windsors nodded in agreement with the statement. Blaine's statement then launched a series of "Do you remember"s for the Windsors.

"Do you remember when we placed cups and cups of coffee in Kurt's room?" The twins asked. The group laughed at the memory and at Kurt's blush once he, too, remembered the vast amounts of coffee in his room for days after the Tabitha incident.

"That was ridiculous!" Kurt exclaimed, as the boys laughed at the memory, with the twins practically rolling around.

Winking at David and Blaine, he said "What about that time before Kurt came? When Blaine put Teenage Dream on loop for a week?"

Blaine blushed so red that it looked like he had a very bad sunburn. David rolled his eyes at the memory, and the laughter picked up again.

"Did you really do that?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine, or the Windsor boys, didn't need to know that he had done the same thing.

"That was so awful," David said. "I had to put up with that all day. I roomed with him!"

"Well, they're together now," Wes replied. "And out of Dalton, so none of us have to put up with songs on loop." Blaine punched Wes, who pretended to have been mortally wounded by the punch.

"What about that time they kissed under the mistletoe?" Reed quipped. "After singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_?"

"They did?" Shane asked. "So _that_ was why he took so long to come down after the Winter Fest."

"Aww!" Katherine and Laura said at the same time.

"I want to be kissed under a mistletoe!" Laura said to Dwight, who blushed darker than Blaine did.

"We might just make it happen, Laura," The twins said, winking at her. Kurt knew that the twins _will_ make it happen, and that they wanted to see Dwight's reaction. In fact, he, too, wanted to see Dwight's reaction, as he never realized Dwight to be the type of person to fall in love with a girl. _I guess a guy like Dwight, despite his insanity, can also be ruled by teenage hormones,_ Kurt thought, smiling.

"Kurt's cookies, which I'm _still_ convinced have something added to them," Dwight suggested. The word "cookies" seemed to have unleashed a monster in each of the boys, for they were soon screaming random compliments about the cookies. Kurt didn't catch any of them, for each of the boys, including Blaine, was screaming different things at the same time.

A large group of boys with food often showed that the said food will never last long. And it didn't. After the walk down memory lane, the boys were cleaning up the surprisingly small mess that they had made while they were eating. They soon separated into their small groups. Shane and Reed walked away from the group, while the other Windsor boys, minus Kurt, sat down together in another circle. That left Katherine, Laura and Kurt, who all sat together to have some "girl" time of their own.

"I'm surprised that David actually let you go on the picnic, Katherine," Kurt said, once they had sat down.

"I actually don't know what happened to you, Katherine," Laura interrupted, blushing a little bit. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly happened to you?"

Kurt and Laura listened to Katherine tell her story. Kurt himself didn't know the entire story, so Katherine's story was news to him as well.

"Wow," Kurt said, shocked at what he had heard from David's girlfriend.

"Is that a ring?" Laura gasped. Kurt looked down at Katherine's finger, and, sure enough, there was a ring there.

"Oh my god!" Kurt screamed. Several of the Windsor boys looked at his direction, but Kurt ignored them all. "When did he propose? How did he propose?"

Katherine laughed, and proceeded to tell that story, too. At the end of the story, both Kurt and Laura were wiping tears away from their eyes. It was a gorgeous proposal, after all.

"So sweet," Laura said, as Kurt hugged the other girl in congratulations.

"Definitely sweet," Kurt echoed.

"What about _you_, Laura?" Katherine asked, after Kurt pulled away from her. "How did Dwight ask you out?"

"Well," she started, hesitatingly. "It started after _the_ incident in Dalton. You know, the one with Adam." A tense silence followed her words. No one spoke of the incident with Adam; it was like a taboo to those who were involved in the mess.

"After . . . after we got out of Hanover, and everyone got out of the Art Hall," she continued, "He and I made sure that everyone was safe and alive. You know him, Kurt," she looked at Kurt as she said this. "You know that he hates losing the people he loves.

"Anyways, he pulled me away from everyone and asked me out. On a date." Kurt saw that she was smiling now, and he and Katherine smiled with her, seeing how happy she was with him. "We got to know each other more, and over time, it just happened, I guess." She shrugged. "I fell for him, and he fell for me.

"He just asked me to be his girlfriend one day, out of the blue. We were talking on the phone one day, and he just asked me. I was so surprised, I nearly dropped the phone." The three laughed, and Kurt could picture Laura's shock, since he, too, felt that way when he found out that Blaine was in love with him, too. "We've been going out since then."

"Laura, dear," Katherine said, placing an arm around her. "I can see that you two are happy and I hope that it would remain that way."

"Same here," Kurt added, placing his arm around the younger girl.

After that, they talked of dates that they had been in with their boyfriends and random things. Reed came back, blushing furiously, and Kurt knew what he and Shane had been doing. He made a mental note to talk to his boyfriend's brother about Reed sometime in the future. The countertenor then excused himself from the two other girls and approached Reed, wanting to talk to his Dalton best friend.

"So, Reed," Kurt began, placing his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. "How is everything between you and Shane?"

"Everything is great," the blonde boy replied, shyly. "I'm happy that he's finally with me, you know, for real."

Kurt knew the question that he was going to ask next might create some tension, but he took a chance and asked the question anyways. "What about your mother? Does she know?"

Reed shook his head. "My mother doesn't even know about _me_! How can I tell her than I'm with him?"

He sighed. "I was barely allowed to return to Dalton since the incident with Adam. And . . . and if she finds out, she'll take me out for good!" Reed looked close to tears when he finished talking.

"Oh, Reed," Kurt gave the blonde boy, the Dormouse, a hug. "Clark knows, right? He _was_ there during Parent's Night."

Reed nodded. "He supports me fully. He offered to let me stay with him if Mom kicks me out, which I doubt." He laughed shakily. "She wouldn't want her fashion empire to go to just anyone."

The Dormouse paused. "I've really missed you at Windsor, Kurt. Who am I gonna share my things with now?"

Kurt laughed. "You can always visit me, you know. Westerville isn't that far from Lima."

"I know," Reed sighed. "It isn't the same though." The two boys then spent the rest of the time planning trips to visit each other and potential shopping trips in the nearby future.

Time often speeds up when one does things with people that they love, for it was soon time for the Warblers to leave. Kurt was quite unhappy to see them go, but each promised to visit him in the future.

"Bye Alice!" Evan called out, as he and Ethan walked away. "We'll see you soon!" Ethan added.

"Don't you dare sneak into my room again!" Kurt called back at the twin's retreating backs. The twins replied with identical Cheshire smiles that slightly frightened Kurt.

"I'll see you soon, Kurt," Reed hugged Kurt with one arm, as Shane was holding the other.

"Take care of yourself, Reed," Kurt hugged the shorter boy back. "And Shane," he added. Shane looked at him. "Take care of Reed or you're gonna deal with me. I don't care that you're my boyfriend's brother, but Reed is like my brother, so you better take care of him, okay?"

Shane and Reed laughed. "Of course I will, Kurt. You know I will," Shane replied. He gave Kurt a quick hug, waved to Blaine, who suddenly appeared at Kurt's side, and Shane and Reed left together.

"See you, Kurt!" Katherine said, hugging him. Beside her, David was giving Blaine a hug.

"Take care, man," He said to Kurt's boyfriend. "Come visit us at Dalton, okay? You too, Kurt." He hugged Kurt, who hugged him back. Wes said the same things to the two, and left with Katherine and David.

"We will," Kurt answered for him and Blaine.

Laura and Dwight were the next to claim the couple for goodbyes. Laura hugged Kurt and Blaine and Dwight looked like he didn't want to take part in the hugs. With a laugh, Kurt pulled the spiritualist into a tight hug.

"Take care, you two," Kurt smiled. "We don't want you two to get into any situations like…uh… last year's."

"Oh, I won't" Laura replied, taking Dwight's hand. "I can't say the same for this one though."

"You two watch out for yourselves," Dwight told Kurt and Blaine. "I haven't exorcised McKinley yet. Who knows what kinds of demons are lurking there?"

Kurt sniggered. "Oh Dwight." He waved at the two as they left them alone. At last, Kurt and Blaine finally were alone.

"Missed me?" asked Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt then kissed Blaine fully on the lips, letting the kiss answer Blaine's answer.

"I guess this answers the question," Blaine murmured. Behind them, the sun was starting to set, sending red and gold rays out from the horizon. Blaine pulled away from Kurt for the second time that day, much to Kurt's disappointment. He picked up the basket, and started setting dinner for the two of them.

They ate in silence, admiring the sunset, or at least, that was what Kurt did. A few glances in Blaine's direction told Kurt that Blaine was admiring him. Kurt blushed; he was not used to Blaine, or anyone at all, admiring him, even though Blaine is _his_ boyfriend.

"Come with me, Kurt," Blaine took his hand and pulled him towards a hill in the distance, his guitar in tow. The stars were just starting to come out and they were more visible on the hill.

"Beautiful," he whispered, about to take Blaine's hand, but Blaine was nowhere near him. He looked around for him, and found him sitting on the ground, strumming a tune on his guitar that Kurt didn't recognize.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah they were all yellow,_

As soon as he sang the first line, Kurt identified the song as _Yellow_ by Coldplay. Blaine had put his own spin on the song, which was the reason behind Kurt's inability to identify the song.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

Kurt willed his body to move, which was temporarily stunned by Blaine's surprise song for him. He sat down beside Blaine and smiled at the boy that he loves.

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh all the things I've done_

_And it was all yellow_

Hearing these lines, Kurt remembered the things that Blaine had done for him. He remembered how Blaine had come to McKinley after he had heard of the things that Karofsky did to Kurt. He remembered the times that Blaine took his hand when he was nervous or when he needed someone. He remembered the hesitation that they both had in admitting their feelings and their first kiss. He remembered every single thing that he and Blaine had done together and his eyes misted.

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

Kurt blushed. He knew that he would never get used to someone calling him beautiful, after all the times that he had been treated like crap.

_D'you know you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

Tears were falling openly on Kurt's face now. Every "I love you" that came from the shorter boy's mouth always sent shivers down Kurt's spine and unleashed an army of butterflies in his stomach. He didn't bother wiping the tears; he let them fall openly. There was a break between the verses, which Blaine used kiss the tears away from Kurt's eyes and continued singing.

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh all the things you do_

_Cause you were all yellow_

Kurt remembered the time when Blaine ran into the burning Art Hall to rescue him from Adam. Kurt was quite hurt by the time Blaine had found him, yet Blaine ended up being more injured than Kurt. He was the closest to the paint supplies room when it exploded and he was hit with a few flying objects that resulted in the explosion. Kurt thought he was going to die, but Blaine luckily pulled through, much to Kurt's relief.

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

Kurt had always known that he had feelings for Blaine. Since they first met, it was there. However, he didn't know if Blaine would return those feelings for him. That first kiss they shared, in Blaine's room before the holidays, showed Kurt that Blaine did care for him. They kissed again on the first day of the New Year and the line between them disappeared completely. He looked at Blaine, singing the song for Kurt, and smiled at him, the tears still flowing.

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know for you I bleed myself dry_

_For you I bleed myself dry_

He knew that Blaine would go through drastic measures to protect Kurt. He knew that Blaine would stand in anyone and anything's way to protect him. The time that Blaine spent in the hospital after the incident with Adam showed that. He was in a very critical condition and he would mutter "I love you, Kurt" in his sleep. Kurt spent many sleepless nights waiting for Blaine to recover, most of which were spent at the hospital. When Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt felt happiness that he had never felt before. Remembering this, he leaned his head beside Blaine's arm. Blaine stopped playing the guitar and sang the last lines a capella.

_It__'s true look how they shine for you_

_L__ook how they shine for you_

_L__ook how they shine for you_

_L__ook how they shine for you_

_L__ook how they shine for you_

_L__ook how they shine_

_L__ook at the stars look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

"Oh Blaine," the blue-eyed boy, whose face was tear-streaked, said. "Thank you. For everything today. I love you so much." He kissed Blaine, hoping that the kiss would say everything that he was unable to put into words. After all the time that they had been together, he still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have a boyfriend as amazing as Blaine.

"You know I love you so," Blaine, as if he had read Kurt's mind, quoted the perfect line in the song. Kurt kissed him yet again, forgetting all his troubles, and only thinking of the perfect boy that held him tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
